


The Fifth Night

by TransBoyFanBoy



Series: Those Nights [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Acceptance, Age Regression/De-Aging, Caregiver/Little dynamic, Cuddling & Snuggling, Diapers, Fluff, Infantilism, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Pacifier - Freeform, Secrets, Support, babyspace, ddlb, secrets getting discovered
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 02:44:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17195015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransBoyFanBoy/pseuds/TransBoyFanBoy
Summary: Nathan joins Jackson’s family for movie night, but things quickly go awry as Jackson slips into his headspace during the movie!





	The Fifth Night

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, just a quick little note in case I forgot to mention this before: Jackson is 17 right now in the story, and so is Nathan—they are both juniors. Julian is 18, and is a senior. Noah is 19 and is attending a local community college for a year before he goes off to a regular university.

   Alright, just a quick little note in case I forgot to mention this before: Jackson is 17 right now in the story, and so is Nathan—they are both juniors. Julian is 18, and is a senior. Noah is 19 and is attending a local community college for a year before he goes off to a regular university.   
—————————————  
Jackson's POV:

Two weeks dragged by slowly, filled with homework and essays and enough stress to take down a fully-grown elephant. It had been two weeks since my Skype call with Nathan, and while I had gotten to see him at school and at my house since then, I hadn't gotten the chance to de-stress by regressing since that night. 

My limbs felt heavy as I reached over to shut off my alarm. It was Saturday, but I knew that mom and dad would want me up to help with the grocery shopping that had to be done before that evening. It was the monthly family movie night that my family had made a tradition somewhere early on in my childhood; I would not complain about it, usually, because I had always been close to my siblings. However, that morning I felt completely drained and could feel the stress radiating off of me in waves.

I had originally planned on slipping into my regression space a few days after my call with Nathan, but then my American History teacher announced a five-page research paper over the Dred Scott Case; I knew nothing about the subject, which meant I had a lot of information to gather. In turn, I couldn't waste any amount of time being small. It took a noticeable toll on me. I could tell that Nathan was incredibly worried about my well-being. No matter how much as I reassured him that it would pass and that I would be fine soon enough, he still doubted that I was okay. He was right, and even I got nervous about how all of the stress would affect me. 

Eventually, I had been able to finish the paper and the usual homework; eveything went back to normal schoolwise, but I still felt exhausted. Just because I was finished with the semester and was out for a couple of weeks for winter break didn't mean that my lingering stress had disappeared. I still felt it, and as I laid in bed that morning, I thought to myself that it was only a matter of time before the pot boiled over.

I forced myself out of bed and down the stairs. Once I reached the living room, I saw Julian and Noah sitting on either side of the couch in their pajamas, enjoying bowls of cereal and a rerun of Tom and Jerry. I snorted quietly and walked into the kitchen unnoticed, pouring myself a glass of apple juice and a bowl of Lucky Charms. Then, I carried the items into the living room and settled between my brothers on the couch. 

They both looked over and greeted me, and I nodded back at them as I spooned the sugary food into my mouth. From the way they were staring at me, I would guess that the signs of remaining stress showed clear on my face; their expressions were worried, from what I could tell, and I put down my spoon before raising an eyebrow at them.

"I'm alright guys, stop looking at me like I'm a puppy that just got punted over a fence." They gave me matching mother-hen looks.

"Jackson, we can't help it; you're our baby brother, and we want to make sure you are alright at all times." Noah spoke gently.

"Yeah, dude, Noah's right. School messed you up these past couple of weeks; we can tell. It's our duty as big brothers to worry over you and help you stay happy and healthy." Julian piped up from the other side of me. 

"I know, guys, but let up a bit. I really will be okay, you know." They sighed and nodded, both ruffling my hair before turning back to the cartoon on the screen in front of us.

A couple of episodes in, the three of us decided that we should get off of the couch get dressed for the store. We each went to our rooms after setting the bowls in the kithen sink, and took a few minutes getting ready. 

   We all met at the top of the stairs and raced down them before heading towards our parents' room. After knocking and receiving a faint "come in" in response, we walked into the room and asked if they were ready to go. They looked as well as they needed to for a simple grocery run, so they nodded and we headed out towards the car. 

   We filed in, one by one, and I ended up squished in the middle between Noah and Julian. I could barely get the seatbelt on, but once I managed to do that and find a semi-comfortable position, I leaned my head on Julian's shoulder and rested my eyes for the ten minute ride to the grocery store.

   A light flick to the forehead pulled me out of the small doze I was having, and I glared grumpily at Julian as he grinned at me like a doofus.

"We're here, Sleeping Beauty." We got out of the car and walked into the store together. No more than five minutes into the trip did mom run into one of her coworkers, and they struck up a conversation as the rest of us stood there miserably. 

"Carrie, your sons have gotten so tall! They're nearly taller than Aaron now, aren't they?" Mom's friend turned to my dad and he smiled awkwardly, not particularly enjoying the attention that was placed on him. 

   The two of them continued chatting for about ten minutes before, finally, the best words of the morning were uttered.

"Well it was nice chatting with you, Anne, but we'd better get the rest of our shopping done before the guys die. Tell your husband that I wish him luck with fixing up that old motorcycle." They exchanged pleasant goodbyes and turned away from one another, continuing on with shopping.

   We were there for nearly an hour longer, going over our list of groceries. We planned to only get snacks for movie night, but mom and dad had different plans; the trip turned into a full-on grocery run.

   At some point, Julian, Noah, and I snuck away from our parents in search of our own snacks. While we were walking, Noah turned to me and smirked. 

"Jackson, let me see your phone real quick." I scoffed and shook my head.

"Why should I do that? You have a perfectly good one in your pocket." He rolled his eyes and held out his hand.

"Just give it to me, dude; you'll be glad you did." I pushed aside how sketchy that sounded as I hesitantly handed over the phone.

   I saw him open it and tried to watch what he was doing, but he turned the screen away from me as he typed away. I tried to reach over and grab the phone back, but he laughed an held it further away from me. I whined quietly, feeling the rare urge to stomp my foot, but I hastily blocked out that feeling and stepped back. I could feel my headspace creeping up on me, and I couldn't risk that in public. 

   Noah seemed to notice my change in demeanor and he paused.

"You okay, Jackson?" I nodded quietly and attempted to push back the fuzzy feeling that wanted to take over my body. 

   Noah leaned over and whispered in my ear.

"Are you feeling small, Jack?" I made a 'so-so' motion with my hand and he nodded, speaking quietly into my ear again.

"I need you to stay big for me right now, okay bub? I promise you'll be able to slip later, alright?" I looked up at Noah as he stood back upright and tilted my head.

"Pinky promise?" I held out my pinky and for him to connect his with mine. 

"Pinky promise, buddy." As we unhooked our fingers, I noticed Julian looking at us curiously, but Noah shook his head at him and Julian let it go.

   Noah then handed me my phone again, still open, and I looked at the screen. I gasped quietly as I read over the conversation between him and Nathan.

You: Hey Nathan, this is Noah, Jackson's oldest brother

Nathan🙈: Oh, hi Noah. Is everything alright with Jackson?

You: Oh yeah, he's alright. He's still pretty stressed, though

Nathan🙈: My poor baby

You: I know, right? Anywho, our family is having our monthly movie night this evening, and I was wondering if you wanted to come over and watch with us

Nathan🙈: Yeah, for sure! I have work this afteroon for a few hours, but I can probably swing by. What time were you thinking?

You: Movie night starts at 6:30

Nathan🙈: Alright, I'll see you then! Thanks for the invite

You: No problem, see ya

My cheeks were engulfed in heat as I read over the texts again and again. As much as I appreciated Noah for thinking of me and as excited as I was to see my boyfriend again tonight, I knew that I couldn't be big all night if he came. I prayed to any higher power that may be for a miracle that would allow me to stay in my normal mindset tonight.

Nonetheless, I hugged Noah before we moved on again, a silent thanks for looking out for me. He smiled as the three of us made our way back to mom and dad, chuckling as Julian went on about this girl he met in art class at school. The way he talked about her reminded me of how dad spoke about mom when she wasn't there, and it was really endearing.

We found our parents and set our food in the cart. We had stopped in the candy aisle and picked a bunch of stuff for the five of us, as well as for Nathan when he came over. Apparently, Noah had not run inviting Nathan over past my mom and dad, but they were ecstatic when he told them that Nathan would be coming.

"Oh, he's such a gentleman! I cannot wait for him to share our tradition with us!" Mom squealed enthusiastically.

We chuckled as we scanned our items, and I gagged a bit as I saw the total: a whopping $286. 

'Man,' I thought to myself, 'living is expensive.'

We packed the car and drove back home, lugging the grocery sacks into the house with great amounts of effort on all parts. We eagerly unpacked the food and put away the rest of the groceries. Rather than setting the snacks aside for later that evening, my parents told us to grab decorative bowls from the cabinet and set them on the counter. 

   Mom poured all of the snacks into the colorful, intricate bowls; when it comes to anything, especially family movie night, she becomes more extra than the amount of mayo added to Subway sandwiches.

Once every snack was poured and neatly set out along the coffee table in the living room, mom instructed us to do some light cleaning of the house so that it would look decent for Nathan. I rolled my eyes at that because I knew that he wouldn't care about the state of the house while we watched a movie; nevertheless, I did as she was told and began dusting the living room.

———————————————

"Light cleaning" turned into a full-on soring cleaning session. 

Three hours had passed since since we began cleaning, and as I looked around the room, I admired the spotlessness of it. The five of us had managed to tidy up the entire house in three hours; each of us had been assigned to a separate task alongside cleaning our rooms. 

Mine had been relatively clean beforehand, since I can't typically handle big messes. I did whatever cleaning had needed to be done before I went to Julian's room and helped him clean. Unlike me, he was a complete slob and would willingly live in his filth until he was forced to pick everything up. He was hopeless, truly.

After all of the cleaning, I looked at the clock; '4:45' glared back at me in bright red numbers. I sighed and sat down, wanting nothing more than for Nathan to hurry up and arrive so that I could finally get some well-deserved boyfriend time. 

Soon, the rest of my family made their way into the living room as well. They all heaved sighs as they sat down, and the room was blissfully quiet for a few moments before dad spoke up.

"So, what movie are we going to watch?"

———————————————

Of course they had chosen a kid's movie. 

I had objected emphatically to Noah's suggestion of Lilo and Stitch, but was ultimately outnumbered when everyone else nodded excitedly and reminisced about how long it had been since they had last seen it. 

I snuck a glance over at Noah and glared as I saw the devious smirk he directed at me. He knew exactly what he was doing by inviting Nathan over, and by picking a Disney movie for family night. I wasn't sure what I wanted more: to slap Noah, or run over and thank him for caring so much about me. I did neither, in the end.

It was now almost 6:00 pm, and I was getting increasingly anxious as I watched the minutes tick by. I hardly even registered the sounds coming from the kitchen, where mom and dad were making dinner for tonight. I just stared at the clock, urging it to go faster so that I could see Nathan. 

Although I didn't get my wish, the time did eventually come and I bolted to the front door when I heard a strong knock. I flung the door open and threw myself into Nathan's arms, and he chuckled before resting his cheek on the top of my head.

We stood there peacefully for a few seconds until I saw a bug trying to fly into the house through the open door. I jumped away from it and pulled Nathan inside quickly, slamming the door shut before the insect could get in. He smiled softly and kissed my cheek fondly.

"My cute little guy—afraid of bugs, hmm?" My cheeks were engulfed in flames as I nodded and turned away, leading him into the kitchen.

"Hello Carrie, Aaron, Noah, and Julian." He greeted my family politely, and they all waved back. 

Nathan offered to help my parents finish preparing dinner, but they refused and insisted that he spend some time with my siblings and me. He reluctantly agreed. The four of us sat at the dining room table for another five minutes or so before food was served. 

Unlike the first time that Nathan came over for dinner, I was not in my headspace quite yet; I had no issues with spilling food on myself this time, and Nathan looked at me with an adoring smile as the two of us ate. 

Dinner was delicious, if the lack of leftovers was anything to go by, and soon enough the six of us filed into the living room to pick seats. My parents and Noah settled into the longer couch, while Nathan and Julian sat next to each other on the loveseat. I made myself comfy on the soft, carpeted floor in front of Nathan, and sighed contently as he ran his fingers through my hair.

Nathan asked what movie we were going to be watching, and tensed up slightly as he heard the answer. He looked at me worriedly, as if he was silently asking 'are you going to be okay?'. I nodded sorta hesitantly back at him, and he furrowed his eyebrows as he leaned down to kiss the top of my head.

"It'll be okay, Jackson. I'm here if you need me." I smiled and leaned up to connect our lips gently.

   The movie began playing loudly in the dark room. I faintly heard someone reaching over to pick up some candy from one of the decorative bowls on the table, and looked longingly at the snacks. I felt a tap on my shoulder and looked up to see Julian handing me a bowl of gummy bears. I took the bowl from him and shot him a grateful look before I focused back on the movie.

   Before too long, I felt the edges of my mind going fuzzy. The colorful movie mixed with the calming feeling of Nathan's fingers running through my hair slowly were affecting me in dangerous ways, and I felt the beginnings of headspace poking through. I sat quietly through it for a few minutes while I tried to shake it off and implant myself deep into my normal mindset, but nothing I did seemed to work. It had been weeks since I had properly regressed, and my mind was finally deciding that it was not going to take that anymore.

   Slowly, I turned around and tugged on Nathan's pant leg. He looked down at my figure in the dark room curiously. After seeing the glazed look in my eyes, it clicked; his eyes widened and he silently leaned over to whisper in my ear again.

"Is someone feeling little?" I nodded and started moving my thumb up towards my lips.

"Why don't you come sit in Daddy's lap, then, bug?" I flushed at the nickname and stood up, sitting on Daddy's thighs while facing him. 

   He smiled brightly at me and began playing with my hands. He asked me to count my fingers with him, and I regressed further as I tried. We kept our voices low and continued quietly playing. 

   Julian stared over at us, as did the rest of my family. I was sure that they couldn't quite tell what we were doing or saying over the tv playing in the dark room, but they could see the smiles on our faces as we did it. 

   We played for a little bit longer before I got restless, and I buried my face in Daddy's neck as I whimpered quietly. He petted my hair to comfort me.

"What's wrong, Jacky? Are you feeling restless?" I nodded against his neck, and he gently patted my bum as a comforting gesture. 

   Then, as if something had suddenly struck him, he stopped. 

"We need to get a diaper on you soon, bub. You seem to be getting extra tiny tonight." His voice was so low that I barely even heard him, but I just whined and buried my face further into his shoulder.

"I need you to stand up for me, sweetpea. We need to get you upstairs. Can you try for me?" I whimpered and shook my head as he contemplated what to do next.

"Okay then, I need you to be super duper still and quiet for me, little one." I was confused at first, but then Nathan stood up with me in his arms and began moving. 

   He stopped after a few steps and began talking to who I can only assume is Noah. I hear Noah reply with an "okay, can do" before Nathan is speaking again, louder this time.

"I'm so sorry to cut this short, but Jackson fell asleep and I'm going to go get him ready for and into bed..." He sounded convincing, and I finally understood why I needed to be silent and still.

   The other four people, even Noah, assured him that it was okay and wished him a goodnight. He adjusted me so that he could get a better grip and swiftly headed for the stairs. It took a bit longer than it normally would to get up the stairs, but what else is to be expected when you have another person in your arms?

   When we reached my room, he settled me down on my bed and smiled at me. He began to move his fingers in front of my face, acting like he was going to tickle me. I giggled and squirmed around when he finally did, and he laughed happily as I wiggled around.

"Okay, little boy, I think it's bath time for babies." I only giggled and stuck a finger in my mouth to chew on. 

   He tsked lightly and went over to my "little" supplies box, then pulled out a pastel green pacifier and placed it between my lips after pulling my finger out of my mouth. I took it eagerly and suckled as he undressed me and picked me up again. He carried me into the en-suite and placed me on the lid of the toilet seat, turning on the water and watching the bath slowly fill up. He made sure to lock the door that led to Julian’s room, but figured that it wouldn’t hurt to leave mine unlocked in case he had to go out into my room to get some more supplies.

   I was entranced by the water and didn't even notice when Daddy left and came back with stuff in his hands. He got my attention my rubbing my arm, and then he showed me what he had brought in. I blushed as he settled one of my diapers onto the counter beside me, as well as a light green onesie with pandas all over it.

 

   Then, he showed me a bucket full of bath toys I had hidden in the back of my closet a while ago. I squealed and made grabby hands for them as I sucked on my paci. 

"Hold on, angel, we have to get you in the water first." He chuckled and picked me up, settling me in the warm water.

   Daddy handed me the plastic bucket of toys, and I dug through them, picking a few out and putting them in the water. I gurgled happily as I played with my toys, but I paused so that Daddy could wash me and my hair.

"You're such a good baby! So good, Jacky." I covered my face with my wet hands and babbled incoherently at the praise.

   A knock sounded at the bathroom door, but I was too deep into my headspace to care. Daddy, however, bolted straight up. He gently instructed me to be quiet before he shuffled to the door and opened it a crack.

"Julian?" I heard from my spot in the tub, and I had to hold back a whine. 

'Jacky wants Julian cuddles!'

I tuned into their conversation as much as I could.

"What are you doing in there with Jackson?" Julian spoke protectively, and I'm sure he tried to sneak a peek through the crack in the door to make sure I was okay.

"He was exhausted when I brought him up here, so I'm helping him get ready for bed..." Daddy spoke tensely and this time, I couldn't hold back my whine.

'Wan' Daddy!' 

   At the sound of my voice, Julian pushed through Daddy and made his way into the restroom. He froze in his tracks as he took in the scene. I watched as his eyes flickered from the bath toys were scattered around in the tub and on the floor in front of it, to a onesie and something that looked suspiciously like a diaper that sat atop the vanity next to the toilet; and finally, his eyes came to rest on me. There I was, sitting fully naked in the bathtub with a rubber ducky in one hand and a pastel pacifier bobbing in my mouth.

   He turned to Nathan heatedly.

"What are you doing to my sweet, innocent baby brother?! I cannot believe you're taking advantage of him like this!" His voice was too loud and scary, especially considering that I was in babyspace.

   The dam broke, and tears streamed from my eyes as I began to wail.

Immediately, Daddy shoved Julian out of the way and came over to me. He plucked me out of the bathtub with inhumanly quick actions, and began whispering soothing words into my ears as he bounced and rocked me. I was sure that his arms and shirt were soaked since he had not stopped to protect himself with a towel before he picked me up, but he didn't seem to mind; he was entirely focused on calming me down.

Julian watched with furrowed brows as Nathan cooed at and comforted me. He had his arms crossed, and even in babyspace I could tell that he desperately wanted to take over and calm me down himself. He stayed put, though, and watched as I was soothed; his expression became less intense and accusing, and morphed into something akin to curiosity.

After what had to have been fifteen minutes of me straight up crying my eyes out, Daddy finally managed to reduce my sobs to soft, occasional sniffles and shaky breaths. His hand, which had been holding my head in place during the ordeal, was removed from my hair as he leaned his head back to look into my eyes. His calm smile caused me to melt, and I reached out a hand to gently poke his cheek before I realized what I was doing and who was watching. 

"That yelling must have been very scary for you, huh, tiny boy? Babies can't handle loud noises like that." He spoke comfortingly; the unmistakable cooing of baby talk was enough to make me hide my face back in his shoulder as I nodded.

I closed my eyes and moved to suckle on my pacifier, only to realize that it was no longer in my mouth; it must have fallen out once I started crying. To show my disapproval for this, I whined up at Daddy. He took in my appearance and must have figured out that something was missing, because the next thing I knew, my paci was picked up out of the tub, washed in the sink on the vanity, and placed into my mouth. After I realized that my comfort item was back, I quieted down and suckled contently.

Daddy turned to face Julian with me on his hip. 

"I promise that I will explain everything to you in a few minutes, but as you can see, I need to dry him off and get him into some clothing before he freezes. Could you wait in the bedroom?" Julian nodded and reluctantly left the restroom.

Nathan made quick work of toweling me dry and diapering me up; he then pulled my onesie over my head with difficulty, as I decided that I felt wiggly for some reason. He was barely able to get the buttons snapped at the crotch, but after he did, he scooped my back up into his arms and took me out into the bedroom.

Now that I had calmed down, I fully registered who it was that we were dealing with. My eyes lit up and I made desperate grabby hands for Julian.

"Bubba, bubba!" I squealed out; in babyspace, I could just barely form a couple of words, so it ended up sounding very odd, especially in my higher-pitched voice.

The message was clear, however. Julian's eyes widened as he watched me, in a diaper and onesie—and sucking the same pacifier from earlier—motion for him needily. Nonetheless, he opened his arms as Daddy gently dropped me in his lap.

I took in Julian's familier scent for a few moments and closed my eyes before nuzzling my face further into his chest. He smiled at that, clearly still confused but trying to comprehend what he was seeing. A low whistle caused Julian to snap his head up from admiring me silently. He was met with Daddy's grinning face, his pearly white teeth on display as he stared down at us.

Nathan took a few moments to take in the happy scene in front of him before he broke the silence.

"Alright, so where should we begin?" He pointed the question at me.

I tried to pull myself into a normal headspace, but the best that I could do at that moment was an unstable, teetering headspace that was neither fully big nor fully small. 

"Um, I think maybe... just explaining what that was..?" I cringed slightly at the sound of my own voice; the lisp that came with headspace was prominent, and the pitch was inbetween normal and high. 

Nathan nodded as he gave his attention back to Julian and began to explain.

"So what you walked in on a few minutes ago was something called age regression." Julian looked hopelessly confused, so Nathan immediately continued listing off the information. 

"In basic terms, age regression is when a teenager or adult reverts back to a child's mindset for a period of time. During that time, they speak, act, and feel as though they are younger than they are; this is called a 'headspace' or 'being in headspace'. Often, it is used as a coping mechanism for depression, anxiety, PTSD, and other mental health-related issues. For others, it is just a really good way to relieve stress and is fun. It is completely nonsexual." He paused for a few moments to let the new information sink in; as soon as Julian nodded his head, Nathan continued.

"There is a wide range of ages that these age regressors revert back to, and many times, each regressor has their own range of ages rather than one set age. In Jacky's case, his headspace can range from infancy, or zero, to three years old. Most of the time, he stays around one or younger, though—don't you,  
little one? Are you my tiny boy, huh?" I squirmed in Julian's lap, embarrassed by Daddy's words as I felt myself slip closer to the edge of headspace.

"Okay, so my brother sometimes feels like a baby or a toddler. Where exactly do you come in?" Daddy smiled at Julian and spoke confidently.

"I am his caregiver. A lot of regressors have them; these are people who look after a regressor, or a "little", while they are feeling small. Many times, the caregivers also have a headspace that they fall into—sorta like an instinctually comforting and caring mindset that causes them to want to coddle and protect someone else. I am your brother's caregiver:his Daddy." Julian looked a bit overwhelmed by Daddy's words, but he spoke up again after biting his lip.

"Okay, two more questions and then I think I'm done. First, how often does he feel small? Second, am I the only one who knows about this?" Julian's hand had been rubbing soothing circles on my back the entire conversation, and they slowed slightly as Daddy answered his question.

"He usually regresses at least once or twice a week, but lately he hasn't been able to do so at all because of school. Also, no, you are not the only one who knows at this point. His friends do not know, and I have mentioned to my own friends that I am a caregiver, but none of them know that Jackson is my little. Noah also knows; I think Jacky told him about it a while back. Your parents don't know, though." Julian looked slightly offended that Noah found out before him, but he offered the two of us a small smile as he nodded.

"Okay, that's all I can think of for now. I might have some more questions later, but I'll just ask Jackson later on when he's big again." Julian stopped rubbing my back in favor of ruffling his hands through my hair. I whined and squirmed around to escape his onslaught, but he just chuckled and pulled me closer.

"So..?" Daddy spoke up again.

"So, what?"

"What do you think? Is this too much for you to take in right now?" Julian took a moment before answering.

"... It is a lot, yes, but I can handle it. Jackson is my baby brother—literally now, I guess—and I will support him no matter what he does. I love this lil' dude." He kissed the top of my head as I regressed fully back into babyspace.

"Besides," he said brightly, "I now have an excuse to spoil, pamper, and protect him as much as I see fit." I giggled at his funny expression and clapped. He laughed loudly.

"Yeah, buddy? You like that idea?" I just gurgled happily at him, not quite understanding what's being said but liking the happiness in the voice.

"He's so cute like this—I cannot wait to give him everything he wants!" Julian tickled my sides lightly as I giggled and wiggled around on his lap.

Somewhere along the way, I must have wet my diaper, because it felt squishy when I moved. I whimpered uncomfortably all of a sudden, not knowing how else to express my distress, and pouted up at Julian.

"What's wrong, little buddy?" He questioned.

I whimpered again and looked down. He followed my gaze and his eyes got wide as he noticed where my eyes landed. He whispered to me so as not to embarrass me more.

"Do you need to be changed?" I just sniffled in response. 

Julian motioned Dada over with a hand and pointed at me. 

"I think he's wet; you might wanna check him." Dada nodded gratefully at Julian and stuck a finger in the leg hole of my diaper after plucking me out of Julian's lap.

"Uh oh, looks like Julian was right! Let's get you out of that uncomfy diaper, okay sweetpea?" He asked Julian to lay out a blanket on the floor and to go get my diaper bag from the closet. 

Once Julian came back with the supplies and set the blanket out in the middle of the floor, Daddy quickly and efficiently changed my diaper as Julian turned away to give us privacy.

After that was done and the bag was put away, he picked me back up and carried me to the bed. The three of us settled into it and Julian flipped on the tv. I couldn't follow a storyline in that headspace, but the soft lullabies and different colors dancing across the screen kept my attenion well enough.

Soon, I felt the waves of sleep trying to carry me out to sea, and I yawned widely. The two guys on either side of me cooed and snuggled closer. Julian petted my hair softly as Dada cuddled me closer and booped my paci with his finger. I giggled tiredly and gripped his shirt.

It was as if some powerful force washed over me when the next lullaby began playing, and I sucked harder on my pacifier as my eyelids slid closed. I clutched Daddy's shirt tightly as I allowed myself to relax. The sounds of the gentle lullaby, the scent of my Dada, and the feeling of Julian's hand running gently through my hair lulled me to sleep.

"We are so lucky to have him in our lives." I heard Julian speak as I gave into the call of unconsciousness.  
——————————————

Word Count: 5,832

Alright, here was an extra long chapter for this story to make up for the lack of updates recently; I hope you enjoyed it! I have plans for the next chapter, but chances are that it will be shorter than normal.

**Author's Note:**

> Word Count: 5,795
> 
> Alright, here was an extra long chapter for this story to make up for the lack of updates recently; I hope you enjoyed it! I have plans for the next chapter, but chances are that it will be shorter than normal.


End file.
